UN DO—RE DO
by FlooKim88
Summary: Seandainya semudah itu, Shikamaru ingin melakukannya. Menekan Undo dan Redo seenaknya hingga gadis itu hanya menjadi miliknya. Hanya menatapnya, hanya disisinya, dan hanya untuknya. Untuk seorang Nara Shikamaru. Tapi apakah realita semudah itu?.


**Hallo~**

 **Floo kembali membawakan cerita ini yang sudah pernah di publiah di akun Floo sebelumnya. Dan demi kenyamaan pembaca ini sudah diperbaiki.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsube.**

 **UN—DO RE—DO**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : AU, Romance, and OOC**

 **Warning : Crack pairing, Typos, and etc.**

 **Rate : T**

 _ **For Event Road to ShikaIno Fan Days : Come back to me.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**

Layar monitor dihadapan pria bermata kelam itu menyala, menampilkan sebuah _worksheet_ putih bersih yang berteriak meminta tuk segera diisi. Namun meskipun demikian ia hanya termanggu menatap opsi yang tersuguhkan di depannya tanpa melakukan apapun. Raut rupawan yang selalu menampakkan ekspresi malasnya itu kini berganti dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk didefinisikan. Entah itu adalah kecewa atau malah terluka.

Yang mana saja sama sepertinya , karna benang kusut memang nampak mengelilingi sosok pria berambut nanas tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Undo_

.

.

.

 _Redo_

.

.

.

 _Undo_

.

.

.

 _Redo_

.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya mouse dari komputer berwarna hitam itu melakukan hal yang sama, Nara Shikamaru sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukannya.

Ia menjadi sangat kacau sekarang, bahkan ia tak bisa melakukan aktivitas paling terfavorit miliknya sejak petang tadi –tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan dari pihak manapun. Karena setiap kali mata kelam itu terpejam, bayangan gadis bermata aquamarine itu akan segera menghinggapinya saat itu juga.

Dan ya, apa kau tau? Bahwa itu sangat-sangat menyusahkan.

Terlebih lagi bayangan itu berputar bersama dengan ingatan yang merepotkan karena terus-menerus menganggunya. Shikamaru melepaskan _mouse_ di tangannya, ia kini lebih memilih menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku karena sudah hampir dua jam lebih ia duduk diatas kursi hanya untuk menatap layar monitor dihadapannya tanpa bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk.

Mata kelam Shikamaru terpejam, memutar kembali ingatannya kebeberapa jam yang lalu.

Dimana awal kekacauan ini terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

.

Un – do

.

.

.

.

Re – do

.

.

.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**

Pria bermata kelam itu menatap hampa benda persegi digenggamannya itu hanya untuk membacanya berulang–ulang kali dan –entah-sudah-keberapa-kalinya- ia membaca dua nama yang tertera diatas kertas bernuansa ungu putih tersebut.

Nara Shikamaru –nama pria bermata kelam tersebut nampak mengulas bibirnya, membentuk sebuah garis yang merupakan senyuman pahit yang tercetak jelas dirautnya.

 _ **Yamanaka Ino & Shimura Sai**_

Tak ada yang berubah pada tulisan yang ada diatas kertas itu, sekalipun sang pria berharap ia salah mengeja kedua buah nama yang ada pada kertas tebal yang merupakan undangan pertunangan itu.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya yang terasa sesak, sebelum akhirnya ia hanya meletakkan undangan itu diatas meja apartemennya. Baru saja berapa menit yang lalu ia sampai ke apartemennya, setelah seharian terkurung didalam ruang laboratorium universitasnya demi membantu temannya menyelesaikan tugas biologi yang bagi Shikamaru tentu saja sangat merepotkan.

Ia yang awalnya berniat melepaskan segala penat diseluruh tubuhnya, nyatanya harus mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendapati sebuah kiriman dari Konoha melalui kantor pos Sunagakure. Dan ketika Shikamaru membukanya, rupanya itu dari sahabat pirangnya yang eksistensinya bukan lagi hal yang asing baginya. Sahabat Spesial yang sudah hampir 2 tahun ia tinggalkan,

Yamanaka Ino.

Kali ini pandangan Shikamaru jatuh pada kotak yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh kertas kado berwarna coklat. Dengan pelan Shikamaru mengambil kotak tersebut menimangnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya membukanya .

Ah, rupanya isinya merupakan sebuah jam tangan model terbaru yang masih utuh didalam kotak berlapis kaca disertai sebuah kertas memo.

Shikamaru menghela napas kembali, ia sudah berpikir yang tidak–tidak awalnya, mengingat ' kado ' yang pertama kali ia dapati adalah sebuah hal yang sangat mengejutkannya.

 _" Dear Shikamaru,_

 _Hei rusa, apa kabarmu disuna sana?"_

Apa ia bisa dikatakan baik–baik saja sekarang? Entahlah, hatinya mendadak gundah. Ada satu dan dua hal yang menggantungi benaknya saat ini. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kabar pertunangan itu.

 _" aku, chouji, ayah, paman shikaku, bibi yoshino, dan yang lainnya baik–baik saja disini._

 _Kuharap kau juga sama"_

" Akupun berharap begitu Ino," monolognya sembari kembali membaca rangkaian tulisan didepannya.

 _" Dan ya, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NANAS"_

Shikamaru menahan napasnya, ia menggeleng tak percaya lalu melemparkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan dan akhirnya matanya menemukan benda yang terpasang disisi ruangan –sebuah kalender yang berada tak jauh dari pandangannya.

Astaga, rasanya ia tak setua itu sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri 'kan? Ia akui dirinya memang pemalas tapi rasanya otaknya yang sering dikatai _Genius_ oleh orang lain itu tak semalas itu sampai kehilangan fungsinya.

Karena jika hari ini ulang tahunnya itu berarti. . .

 _" Dan tentunya kau tak melupakan hari ulang tahunku besok kan Shika ? kalau kau lupa , ku pastikan kau akan membayarnya berkali lipat . "_

Besok adalah ulang tahunnya Ino,

Haah, ulang tahunnya sendiri saja ia lupa. Bagaimana mungkin ia ingat ulang tahunnya Ino sih? " Mendokusai , " decaknya.

 _" Semoga kamu selalu dilindungi Kami–sama, segera dapat kekasih yang merepotkan, sikap malasmu itu makin berkurang, dan ahh ya cepat kembali dari sana ya, kami merindukanmu."_

" Tapi aku hanya merindukanmu ," gumamnya tanpa sadar " sangat merindukanmu, _Troublesome_ ,"

Sang iris malam kembali menelusuri satu per satu kata itu kembali, matanya mendadak nanar saat membaca kalimat dari memo Ino selanjutnya.

 _" Terutama aku tentunya . . ."_

Shikamaru mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyumannya juga akhirnya. Satu kalimat itu saja mampu mengubah suasana hatinya, bolehkah ia sedikit berharap pada sang takdir ?

 _" Dan kau harus datang ke acara pertunanganku awal bulan depan ya Shika?_

 _Awas kalau tidak ya,_

 _Aku akan mengunduli kepala nanasmu itu saat kita bertemu nanti. "_

 _ **LOVE**_

 _ **Yamanaka ( Shimura ) Ino**_

Kertas itu teremas saat Shikamaru membaca bagian akhir kalimat memo tersebut dari sang gadis. Kemudian dalam sekejap mata, benda itu telah terlempar ke sudut ruangan, Shikamaru kini mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala sofa sembari menatap menerawang.

Kembali ke Konoha _ehh?_

Yang benar saja. Tidak mungkin ia mau melakukannya.

Kenapa ia harus kembali kesana hanya untuk menyaksikan pertunangan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri?

Rasanya ia _belum sebodoh itu_ sampai mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Pikiran Shikamaru berkelebat, memutar seluruh memorinya tentang gadis bermata biru langit yang jauh disana, gadis yang selalu ia pikir sebagai 'Langit-nya'.

Sosok berparas cantik berambut pirang yang sudah mengisi hampir seluruh ruang di hidup Shikamaru, dan entah sejak kapan Shikamaru merasa ketergantungan pada sosoknya tersebut.

Shikamaru merasa ada yang kurang tanpa kehadirannya. Meskipun awalnya, hubungan mereka hanyalah karna ikatan keluarga yang telah terjalin dengan sangat baik hingga merekapun di haruskan menjalin hubungan yang sama baiknya, akan tetapi Shikamaru sama sekali tidak pernah merasa keberatan berada disisi gadis semerepotkan Ino.

Bahkan ia cenderung merasa nyaman berada disisi gadis pirang itu, tapi apa selama ini Ino juga merasakan hal yang sama? Apa selama ini Ino tak keberatan berada disisi pria macam ia?

" _Shikaa...heeiiii Shikamaaru,"_ suara manis itu kembali terngiang dibenaknya. Dan segera saja pikiran Shikamaru berkelana, mengingat tiap _detail_ tentang gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukannya ia berpikir yang tidak–tidak tentang Ino. Hanya saja berapa tahun belakangan ini, Ino makin menunjukkan sikap penolakan untuknya, terutama sejak mereka memasuki pertengahan tahun pertama di SMA.

Sejak Ino lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman–teman wanitanya –terutama gadis berambut _bubble pink_ bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

 _"Maaf aku ada kegiatan kelompok Shika,"_

 _"Kau duluan saja Shika, aku akan pulang bersama Sakura dan Ten ten. Kami akan pergi shopping nanti sore,"_

 _"Ah, aku lupa mampir ke rumahmu karna tadi pagi aku harus buru—buru pergi. Maaf ya Shika?,"_

 _"Tugas musim panas? Ah, tentu saja sudah selesai. Sai membantuku menyelesaikan semuanya. Syukurlah, jadi aku tak merepotkanmu ne, Shika?,"_

 _"Aku ada kencan minggu ini bersama Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sai. Apa kau mau ikut?,"_

 _"Jaa ne Shika,"_

 _"Ada apa malam–malam begini kau kekamarku Shika?,"_

 _"Maafkan aku, aku lupa janji kita. Tapi kau tak mungkin menungguku di festival kembang api itu 'kan?,"_

 _"Ah, tidak perlu menjemputku Shika. Nanti Sai akan mengantarku. Kita bertemu disekolah ne?,"_

 _"Aduh, aku meninggalkan buku biologiku di kelas. Kau duluan saja Shika,"_

Itu hanya sedikit penolakan dari Ino yang Shikamaru ingat dari sepersekian banyak yang ia dapati. Ia seperti dipaksa menelan pil pahit kenyataan bahwa ia bukan lagi satu–satunya orang yang penting bagi Ino, bukan lagi satu–satunya orang yang mampu memberikan kenyaman bagi Ino. Bahkan Ino selalu terlihat sengaja melupakan janji mereka atau bahkan tak jarang menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan.

Ino seolah _melupakkan eksistensinya_ ,

.

.

.

Dan ya, itu tentu saja _menggangunya_.

Tak ada lagi Ino yang sering melakukan obrolan singkat dengannya sebelum tidur sembari duduk diberanda kamar masing–masing setiap malam,

Tak ada lagi Ino yang sering datang kekamarnya setiap pagi untuk membangunkannya berangkat sekolah,

Tak ada lagi Ino yang sering melakukan pertengkaran kecil dengannya saat di jalan,

Tak ada lagi Ino yang sering memaksanya pergi menemaninya belanja saat hari libur seolah mereka berdua pergi berkencan,

Tak ada lagi Ino yang sering menganggu waktu tidur siangnya,

Tak ada Ino yang merengek agar ia rela membantunya menyelesaikan setumpuk tugas akhir liburan yang bagi Ino sangat menyebalkan.

Tak ada,

Tak akan pernah ada lagi.

Dan 'Langit-nya' pun runtuh, lenyap seketika.

Shikamaru bukannya tak mau mengubah keadaan yang sudah ada,

Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, melihat sosok yang selama ini berada disisimu setiap saat tiba–tiba berada disekitar orang lain, bercanda, tertawa, dan bahagia bersamanya, membuatnya tahu diri untuk tak ikut campur lagi dalam urusan Ino.

Karena tawa _yang dulu untuknya itu_ , kini untuk pria lain.

Karena senyum _yang dulu miliknya itu_ , kini miliki pria lain.

Dan Shikamaru terlalu angkuh untuk sekedar mengakui bahwa ia tidak hanya ketergantungan pada sosok itu, melainkan ia jatuh kedalam pesona sang gadis sejak awal dan selalu beralasan tak ada waktu _yang tepat_ untuk mengungkapkannya.

 _Heh_ , padahal kalimat itu hanyalah sebuah alasan _klise_.

Yang sebenarnya adalah, Shikamaru tak pernah punya cukup keberanian untuk mengatakan kebenaran yang ada didalam hatinya. Dan inilah _konsekuensi_ yang harus ia terima sekarang.

Sebentar lagi Ino akan bertunangan dengan Pria itu,

Dan itu berarti,

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua akan menikah dan berbahagia.

Lalu ia,

"Hanya akan menjadi seorang pecundang selamanya,"

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**

Mata kelam itu kembali terbuka, mengamati dua ikon yang sejak tadi masih setia menampilkan diri didepan irisnya.

.

Undo

.

.

.

Redo

.

.

.

Undo

.

.

.

Redo

.

.

.

Seandainya semudah itu, Shikamaru ingin melakukannya.

Menekan Undo dan Redo seenaknya hingga gadis itu hanya menjadi miliknya.

Hanya menatapnya, hanya disisinya, dan hanya untuknya.

Untuk seorang Nara Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Senyuman terkembang diparas tampannya, memikirkan hal itu membuat sesuatu didalam dirinya tergelitik secara perlahan dan tak lama kemudian tawa Shikamaru pecah memenuhi atmosfir didalam ruangan miliknya.

" Hahahahahahaha," tangan kanan Shikamaru memegangi perutnya yang makin terasa geli sedangkan tangan kirinya memukul-mukul meja komputer dihadapannya dengan kuat. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

" Hahahahahahahahaha,"

Shikamaru makin mentertawakan kebodohannya sendiri yang berpikir tentang hal yang sangat konyol tersebut, bahkan makin lama tawanya pun makin keras hingga dibandingkan seseorang yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, tawanya lebih mirip dengan suara orang yang meraung dan menangis.

Setelah puas tertawa ia kemudian beranjak dari sisi duduknya, meninggalkan layar monitor miliknya yang masih menampilkan jendela yang sama. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa salah satu ikon di hidupnya telah ditekan oleh sang takdir.

Entah apakah itu adalah,

.

.

.

.

Undo

.

.

.

.

Ataukah Redo ?

.

.

.

 **Owari**

 **Samarinda, 15 January 2016**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present©**


End file.
